Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present application relate to the technical field of touch display technology, and in particular, to a touch display device.
Description of the Related Art
A major of current self-capacitance designs use a design scheme having an additional mask, i.e., by adding a metallic layer to form a touch pattern on the basis of conventional display screen. In addition to considering the influence of incorporation of such metallic layer, e.g., onto aperture ratio, within a display zone, external pin space should also be considered in emphasis. However, an output capacity may be influenced due to incorporation of a new pattern layer. In the prior art, data lines are typically arranged in a wiring layer while touch lines are arranged in another wiring layer. Taking a 5-inch panel for example, in a lower pad of a conventional display screen, e.g., a distance between the touch display panel and an edge of TFT glass is about 5.5 mm. Due to the use of aforementioned wiring mode, a bezel width can be increased to about 6.8 mm, even if a line-thinning technology is adopted. As illustrated in FIG. 1, data connection lines 4 and touch connection lines 2 are arranged between the touch display panel 1 and the control unit 3; and it can be known from FIG. 1 that, more connection lines may further enlarge a distance between the touch display panel 1 and the control unit 3, i.e., it is necessary for the bezel to be configured to correspond to a larger bezel width, which fails to meet mainstream requirement of market and thus has no competitiveness.